He's Gone
by youreprettyhot
Summary: How will Bonnie deal with Damon's goodbye? 7x15 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Warning; 7x15 spoilers. There was a lot of Bamon feels this episode, so I decided to write down the feels. This story is self-edited**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

 **He's Gone**

"… You don't get to say goodbye." Bonnie held the other set of tears threatening to escape as she walks away. This was it, she was never going to see him again. She picks up her pace hoping that the farther as she gets the less she'll feel the pain. Over the years to being enemies, tolerating each other, saving each other, being a friend, to him being one the most important person in her life. He was leaving her. Was she that incapable of being loved that everyone she cared about abandons her? She deserved more than this… didn't she? She sacrificed everything for them, yet they couldn't even stay for her. All these people in this world, yet she ended up being alone again.

She runs up to her car, slams the door close and she let the tears out. Drop after drop, screams after screams. She bangs her head on the steering wheel over and over again, not caring how much it hurts, she would give to feel anything than what she's feeling right this moment. She grips the wheel so tight that her knuckles turns white. She feels so angry, sad… abandoned. She feels a gaping hole in her heart wrenching to be filled again.

Between her cries all she can ask her self was 'why?' Because she doesn't understand.

Her phone rings. It's Caroline. Contemplating on whether she answers or not. She decides not to, she was mad because she left her too. Just like everyone else.

Bonnie wipes off the tears flowing down her cheeks, it didn't help at all. She starts up her engine and drove off as fast as she could with no particular destination in mind, she just wanted to get away.

* * *

Enzo stares at the fire place, he relaxes at the sound of the wood roasting. He begins to think about what the Armory had planned for Bonnie. Why does he care? Should he care? The witch, all she's done to him was tell him what he didn't want to hear, the truth. A woman he barely knew read him so clearly like a polished glass. He wonders where she is at this moment.

The look on her face right when he told her. It was heartbreaking. She ran like a wind, like a lost child chasing its mother. Surprisingly he felt bad and… relieved? The bond that those two have, it was unbreakable. It was something that he's wanted for a long time. It was nice to see, something that great was within his reach but it wasn't his. That's why he told her, Damon's plan to desiccate. Since he couldn't have it, he wanted to destroy it.

An old buddy calls him. Caroline. He asks her what she wanted. "Have you seen Bonnie? I've been trying to call her but she won't answer." The caring friend she is.

"No I didn't. Why should I concern myself about your little 'bestie' when all she did was make my life miserable for the past couple days?" yeah, that was the exact opposite.

"Yeah for calling you out on your shit." Caroline mumbled "C'mon Enzo. Bonnie is never like this. Plus I have a really bad feeling" Caroline bit her lip. The clueless girl she is.

"So you called me because you had some premonitions about the Bennett witch that I could care less about" his accent got sharper.

"Please just check on her Enzo. She's been through enough."

"I told you, I don't know where she is." He hung up. He knew exactly where she is.

* * *

Just as expected, a couple miles away from Mystic falls, Bonnie ends up in a bar, drinking bourbon. Several bottles later, she realizes no matter how much bourbon she chugs up, the burn of the alcohol slipping down her throat doesn't help numbing the pain. The bartender tells her she's had enough but she ignores and kept drinking. He shakes his head, but complies and gives her another bottle. 'Good boy' she slurs. The lights flicker.

How many bottles had she had again? Ah she doesn't care, she pours another full cup. Couple of guys comes up to her from time to time, hitting on her. She flirts back. One of the guys had a girlfriend, found and came up to them, accused them of cheating. She pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Go away' she thinks

"Look Mona Lisa, could you take your unfaithful boyfriend and argue somewhere else? I don't have time or interest for your nettlesome love affair with Romeo here." She tried to dismiss them. The girl scoffed obviously irritated. "You're the one to talk when you were the one all over him." Bonnie rolled her eyes. Typical. "You literally caught him with his hands on my thigh" she mumbled and turned back to take a sip on her drink. The guy tried to get them to leave for the sake of his pride, but was rudely interrupted by his girlfriend. Bonnie was able to muffle down all the screams thrown at her until, "What did you just say bitch?" the girl yelled and yanked back her hair causing her to stumble backwards to the floor. While she was on the ground, the girl pounced on her and began punching, pulling and slamming her head on the cold concrete tile. She was going to pass out for sure, she thought.

Somewhere in between Bonnie started laughing. It dawns on her. This was exactly what she needed to numb down the pain. She didn't exactly need to feel and think about all the abandonment and the resentment while she was getting beaten to a pulp. "Oh you're laughing now huh?" the girl scowled while people were trying to pry her off of Bonnie, the girl's nails were digging and dragging on the side of her neck, breaking through the skin. It almost felt nice.

Once the girl was off, Bonnie groggily gets up onto her feet. She feels the magic radiating off of her, sensing others must've felt it too, they looked uneasy. The girl's death glare disappears when a strong force slammed the people around her to the nearest walls. All the girl could hear was the glasses shattering including the bottle Bonnie broke in half. Bonnie slowly began to approach the girl who was slowly inching her way to the door. Bonnie kicked her stomach and the impact caused the girl to groan and land on the floor. She opens her mouth and began begging for her life as the others who couldn't move nor speak watch in horror. It all happened so fast, she kicked the helpless girl over and over, through the abuse, she got on top of her victim. Was she really going to do this? Kill an innocent? Not really bothering to give it another thought, she advanced. Halfway through the motion a cold hand got a grip of her wrist and tosses her off. Bonnie looked up and the sight of a man caught her vision.

"Thought I'd never see the day. A witch willing to kill for a _mere_ vampire. Until you." His accent filled the room. Bonnie inwardly groans and rolls her eyes for the thousandth time this evening. Enzo thought that she'd be drinking her emotions away, he was right, she reeked of alcohol. Weirdly enough, he just never thought she'd get this violent though, which was weird because this was the exact same person who severed his hand yesterday. While Enzo compels them away Bonnie gets up to her feet and staggers her way behind the counter to get another bottle and sat on the floor. Back to her earlier routine. She drank and she drank. Everyone left, completely oblivious to what transpired earlier. Before Bonnie take another gulp, Enzo snatched the bottle away.

"Being an alcoholic, I don't recall that being a Bennett trait"

"Well it is now, see you're learning new things every day." she clumsily reaches for the bottle only for it to be swatted away. She did nothing after that. Enzo sat down beside her and looked at her. After a couple minutes of dead silence, Bonnie came up to him with,

"Here's the thing; my family is dead. My mother is a vampire. Grams found peace, I never got to say good bye to my father who got brutally murdered by Silas, my friends they just" she made a poof sound "disappeared. And the guy I put so much trust into decides to desiccate himself because of the selfish asshole he is. Tell me, am I that horrible of a person? All the people I've ever gave a crap about… they always end up leaving me."

Am I that worthless? She asks herself.

"Was he that miserable that the thought of seeing me for the next 60 years was much worse than rotting in that coffin? Is it that hard for him to wait by my side? I did everything for them" for him "All he had to do was stay." And he couldn't even do it.

Enzo stayed silent, letting the witch mourn her best friend. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't find any words to say. He gets it. More than anything. He does.

Bonnie brought her knees up and buried her face, blank eyes stared at an empty space once again. "He left me." She pressed her eyes on her knees, trying to prevent tears from coming out. Her body began to tremble and she sobbed.

" _He's gone_ "

* * *

 _3 years later_

For what felt like forever, her lids opened up, her dried tears imprinted on her face. The sunrise hitting directly into her green eyes. The thought of the past slammed her like a wave during a storm. She thought everything was getting better but apparently it wasn't. After months of running and hiding from the Armory, she somehow found that locking herself in a psych ward was a good option. She planned to stay in for a month, then a month turned in to two, and now she's been here for a year. She couldn't bear to leave, she didn't know why but she liked it here. No one would be able to hurt her here. The sound of the door made her jump and snap her out of her thoughts. "Morning Bonnie." A woman dressed in white came in her room.

"Good morning Christine."

"How are you? I heard you yesterday. Is everything okay?" Her nurse was concerned, the wrinkles on her forehead showing. "Did you have any flashbacks?"

"I just couldn't sleep" she cried herself to sleep. The nurse nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Do you think the insomnia is coming back? I could ask them for a checkup and prescription"

"No. No. It's fine."

"Well here's your breakfast and vitamins. You've been improving a lot lately, you're gaining weight now. You might get out of here sooner than you think." She placed the tray on her desk. Bonnie smiled in appreciation. "Thanks"

"No problem sweetie. You can walk around the place, I won't tell if you don't."

"I'm feeling a bit tired today. I'm just going to go to the group counselling" She didn't even want to.

"Well, okay. I'll see you later Bonnie." The nurse exited. Bonnie's sigh echoed within the constricting white walls, she wonders if she's going to spend the rest of her life here, rotting in this place. Who was she kidding, she's never going to get better. She ate the food in front of her silently.

She goes in a room, she sees people, individuals who were fighting different battles in their own world. It was loud but it was so _so_ quiet. The blank stares in their eyes shows the doorway through their soul but they block it with a wall, a fort , a shield, all for the sake of not wanting anyone to get in and have the ability to hurt them again. Bonnie remembers why she goes here, because she was the same way. They were all fighting for their sanity.

 _"…I made a mistake and I lost someone I loved and I'll do anything to take it back but I can't. All I can do is-" she paused, "try and find a way to live with it"_

Enzo sat on the cold corner of Bonnie's room, silently listening to her confessions. He felt a pang in his heart as he continues to listen. As the years went by, he's grown quite fond of Bonnie, he adores her. After Damon's departure, he helped her to escape the Armory's wrath and greed to possess her. Travelling states after states, they bonded. He knew her. He knew the sole mistake that Bonnie deeply regrets and still cause her pain to this day.

It was letting Damon go.

* * *

 **Authors note: So about the episode... I KNOW RIGHT FUCKKITY FUCK FUCK. MY HEART. Anyways what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Not a one-shot anymore..? This chapter is pretty short.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **He's Gone**

Bonnie chose to isolate herself from her friends, from the world. The fire in her eyes slowly dulled into something he can't comprehend. Enzo knew why. After years of running with him, she says she was tired. She wanted to settle, for anything. Without him. She resonates that this will help to stay below the radar, away from the Amoury. She wanted him to live his life without carrying a broken toy. He disagrees, but he didn't have a choice. Not against the Bennett witch.

He cherishes her, as she does. But he knows that her heart belongs to someone else. She claims she lost a friend, her _best friend_ and nothing more. So why was she like this, you ask? Because she doesn't know. That she has a missing piece in her heart that no matter how hard he tries, he doesn't seem to fit. It breaks his heart, but he doesn't stop trying.

In her own way, Bonnie loves him. Sometimes it was enough, sometimes it wasn't. From time to time, he can't help to think that he deserved more than this. Clinging on to someone who couldn't give their whole heart, that stubborn witch. Knowing him, he was stubborn as well. He knows he has a part of her heart, so he holds on to it and doesn't let go.

He arrives and tells her it's bad out there. Bonnie is happy to see him, she blocks out what he said. She runs up to and kisses him.

"You can't stay here" He says. Bonnie puts up a fight but follows his wishes without knowing the real intention. He tells her to go to the car while he compels the staff and the patients to erase their knowledge that she ever existed. They were miles away from the place, there was a comfortable silence between the two. He started speaking.

…

"You what?!"

"You heard me the first time, Bonnie" he stared at the road with his hand gripping the wheel tightly. He focuses on the street lights contrasting the dark sky, instead of the rambling that was about to come.

"Are you crazy?! You- you helped Rayna escape?"

"I don't think waking her up from her beauty sleep counts."

"It does! Oh my god, what are we gonna do? W-what were you thinking?!"

"Listen to me. Rayna was their first priority, and when she was captured, you were next. I know you're tired Bonnie. You proved that when you chose to lock yourself in your own little world. You think I was going to leave you there forever? Her being on the loose gives us more time to leave without a trace"

"You could've had a better plan! What about Stefan?" What about Damon? remained unsaid. "She's going to kill him!" A sudden pause. "Oh my god, she's going to go after Caroline, she has a family Enzo!" She finally looks at the direction they're going.

"Turn the car around!"

"What don't you get Bonnie? You are the first and foremost priority. So here's my answer. No. We have a pissed off Armory and this time we're going to leave all of this behind. Better them than us." He pressed on the gas.

Bonnie was about to open her mouth 'till she saw people crowded at the far end of the road, loaded with weapons. It was too late, they were never going to get away. She knew that, but no matter how hard she drills it into his skull, he was never going to stop believing that they could.

'Stop!' She tried to say, instead a loud shriek came out of her mouth. A blinding bright light reached her eyes as the ringing in her head increase in volume. She tried to reach for Enzo and realize that he was in the same condition, clutching on his head hoping to decrease the pain. They lost the control of the car causing it to flip over the air and for it to crash and drag harshly on the ground. A moment later, Bonnie hazily opens her eyes only to see that they were upside down. It was hard to focus since she felt like someone's poking her all in the wrong places. She saw a number of shadows cautiously ascending to their troubled state. She panics and tries to reach for Enzo again, but she was stuck; she couldn't move. Her body convulsed, and everything was turning numb. She closes her eyes and falls into a deep slumber, not knowing if she'll ever wake up.

Caroline was biting her nails. Stefan and Damon were recently released to make a decision; whether to transfer the mark to Damon or not. She's scared for their lives, and for the fact that her ex-boyfriend is in the living room with her fiancée was another thing.

Yeah, no biggie.

The brothers are in the living room, brainstorming at their finest. There's a deafening silence between their glares at one another, they're telepathically arguing over the fact that one has to live with a burden that could lead to their death. These two hard headed anti-heroes won't give up, until one sacrifices for the other. It has always been the same cycle.

Suddenly Stefan exploded, he spoke out with an edge on his voice.

"I won't do it Damon. There has to be another way. There has to be. I'll look for it." And with that he strolls out the room but Damon's voice stopped him.

Damon sighs in annoyance. "There is none. If she gets killed you'll go down with her. This is the only solution. Plus, The mark wasn't meant for you in the first place Stefan. It was for me."

"But in the end, I'm the one who has it. I'm not letting you take the bullet for me. That's my decision and it's final."

But Damon thought otherwise. So they started throwing words laced with anger and concern at each other.

"Say you do get this mark. Then what are you going to do? Huh? Run? You might put Elena in danger. In fact, you might never get to see her again. Is that what you want?"

A loud banging on the door halted them.

"OH!" Caroline jumped, finally someone comes in and saves the day. She nervously chuckles. "That must be Valarie, I'm going to get it" she rushed to the door.

The banging became consistent and louder.

"I'm coming!" she yells at the impatient Heretic behind the door. She swings the door open.

"Was that really necesar-" Her eyes widens at the sight of Enzo carrying Bonnie, out of breath, all covered in bruises and blood. Her eyes lingered at Bonnie's, she sees her arm limply and lifelessly stuck out on her side. When she was about to say something Enzo cuts her off.

"No time to explain, love. Invite me in."

* * *

 **Authors note: Since you guys liked the first one, I decided to add this one. Im too lazy to edit everything so I know there's a large blob of spelling/grammar mistakes. Also, for this story, I feel like I have a plot going on but I'm not too sure. So tell me what you think. Follow, favourite and review! Thanks! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I would've updated sooner and added more but my laptop is an asshole. Like I was on a roll yesterday then pbbt it crashed and it wont work anymore so all the ideas I had turned into a blob of anger. I tried to fix it but it only works on safe mode now. Ugh. It took me a long time to figure out how to recover my documents. Yesterday was really a bad time, full of bad lucks. I am now using my sister's laptop to update. More ugh. So I'm not exactly feeling this chapter. It might be good, it might be bad. Anyways here's the latest! I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

 **He's Gone**

"W-wh-wh" Caroline started stuttering.

"Invite me in Caroline!" He pushed. He couldn't carry Bonnie any longer, he was getting too weak.

"Come in!" Her hair flew as Enzo sped his way into her house.

What was going on? Did Reyna get to them? Hoping to be saved by the bell and she gets more problems. She snaps out of her thoughts and slammed the door closed. Caroline rushes to the living room.

"What happened?" Alaric rushed to Bonnie's stilled body on the couch. He checked for her pulse.

"It's weak."

"Feed her blood" Enzo said, out of breath. "I got shot with vervain. I can't- I can't feed her." He flopped down next to Bonnie and passed out.

Caroline separated Enzo from Bonnie. She bites her wrist and places it on Bonnie mouth.

"What's going on?" Stefan emerged from the basement with a blood bag on his hand. He sees Damon with a look of panic in his eyes. He was trying to say something but he just stood there, frozen. With concern, he made his way to the other view of the couch and see what the commotion was about… Bonnie? He sees another body passed out on the ground. Enzo?

"No, no, no. She's not healing." Caroline pushes more blood down her throat. "Why isn't she healing?" She panics. Suddenly Damon pushes Caroline off and replaces her blood with his. As if that would work. Stefan watches with a confused look on his eyes but pushes the thoughts back as he puts the blood bag on Enzo's mouth.

"What happened?" Caroline let herself up choosing to ignore Damon's sudden and rude actions.

"Someone did this to her before. It's the Armoury." Damon answers. He removes his hand from Bonnie and scoops her up to his arms. "It's too dangerous to take her to a hospital right now, call in a doctor." He looks at Alaric.

"Third room to your right" Damon nodded and went up the stairs, this time he was ignoring the looks that were directed to him. He opens and closes the door. Not bothering to open the light, he places Bonnie down gently on the bed. He goes to the bathroom and came back with a warm, soaked cloth. He sighs as he wipes the blood off her face. He notices the slight changes from the last time he's seen her. Her hair is shorter for one. But her face, she looked so tired, exhausted. He notices that they're in the same position again. Just like the moment when he decided to leave. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He knows that the picture wouldn't be so pretty once she sees him again. But they'll have to talk about this sooner or later.

He hopes sooner rather than later.

* * *

An hour passes by when Enzo starts to regain consciousness. His line of vision starts to clear. He lifts up his head, trying to balance it. In his weakened state he tries to move his hand and body only to find out he couldn't move an inch.

"Ah, you've got to be kidding me" He realizes. He was bound onto a chair. "Is this really necessary?"

"You're awake. I was beginning to think that you were dead" A familiar voice rang into his ears.

"Damon" He didn't notice him earlier.

"One and only" How unfortunate. Enzo inwardly rolls his eyes, already regretting his choice to come here.

"Where's Bonnie?" Enzo looks around. He sees Caroline, Alaric and Stefan spreaded around the room, looking at him cautiously.

"The doctor said she'll be fine. No possible head traumas, some broken bones but other that she's okay." Caroline answers.

"You didn't feed her your blood?" Enzo eyed them.

"We did, but she wouldn't heal" Caroline explained. Damn those bunch of groupies. They knew what exactly what to hit them with. He grunted.

"Which brings me to question you" Damon turns Enzo's head with a poker, he looks straight to his eyes. "Answers, now."

"It's the Armoury. They were chasing after us. We were about to leave but they attacked us."

"We figured as much, but why are they chasing after you of all people? Aren't you one of their little sidekicks?"

"Used to. Past tense. Also I may or may not have done something that must've pissed them off."

"Such as?" They group tuned in their ears.

"I may have helped Rayna escape"

… what?!

A growl was heard by the far end of the room and before the knew it, Stefan lunges at Enzo. The chair fell backwards to the floor causing him to groan at the impact. Stefan punches him from left to right. Why was this guy so hell-bent on ruining his life? Enzo started laughing. He thinks this is amusing? He punches harder.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up. There's kids upstairs." Alaric ranted. Damon pulls an enraged Stefan of off Enzo, who was still chuckling.

Caroline runs her hand through her hair. "Do you realize what you've done? You put us all in danger! There are children involved now, Enzo!"

"Don't flatter yourself" He breaks free of the ropes and lets himself up. "This not an act of jealousy, pettiness or revenge. This isn't about you." He stares at Stefan.

"Then what is it about?" Alaric questions.

"None of your business."

"Of course it our business. What you did risked us all. So you either tell us or you won't be able to move from that spot. Why the hell would you let Rayna escape?" Caroline yelled.

"This is about her. I'm protecting Bonnie. The Armoury wants her. The only way to get them off our backs was to let her escape."

"What the hell does the Armoury want with Bonnie?" Damon growled.

"I dont know." Enzo lied.

"You're going to have to think of a better answer than that"

"I dont know what exactly they want from her but they're desperate now more than ever. They need her and we need to go before they trace us here."

"But Rayna-" Caroline said but was cut off by Enzo.

"I could care less about Rayna. She's nothing compared to the Armoury. They're ruthless, they'll stop at nothing to get what they want" Enzo gritted his teeth. "The sooner that we leave the better off you guys will be. Now where is she?" He heads for the stairs but was stopped when Damon sped in front of him.

"Whoa, what makes you think that you'll go anywhere near her again after the stunt you've pulled today? We're not done here"

"What makes _you_ think that you guys of all people have the right to take her away from me?"

Caroline scoffs. "We're her friends, we can protect her. She's safer here. With _us_."

Now it was his turn to scoff. He turned to Caroline. "Friends? You mean the people she was willing to do anything for and those exact people who left her, right?"

"Am I wrong? Stefan's on the run. Damon desiccated himself and you started our own pseudo family. Not even noticing or wondering what happened to Bonnie when she lost contact with you. In fact, this is the first time you've seen her in what, almost 3 years now? You don't get to tell me anything. You people abandoned her and now she's suffering the consequences."

"How the hell would you know?"

"I was there for her when you weren't"

There was a pregnant pause between the group. What happened to Bonnie in the last 3 years?

* * *

 **Authors note: Not much Bonnie here but they were talking about her, that counts right? Bamon goodness coming soon? Maybe a little later. So tell me what you think!**


End file.
